but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Ozchara
Dedicated Druid of the Green Vale A young man by most Elf standards, Oz finds himself being called upon whenever someone needs something done and he generally goes along with things that happen around him. Sometimes described as having dumb luck, he can usually find his way out of trouble as much as he finds himself in it. He really doesn't like to talk about his past and will often try to avoid talking about it even sometimes going as far as actively running away from the people asking the questions. He is part of a rag-tag group on an important mission. Appearance Oz has shoulder length blonde hair that he wears in a ponytail a majority of the time. His eye are blue and once were compared to the color of the ocean. At first glance appears to be of average build but if you take a closer look you will see that he has more muscle than the average Elf his age. Often seen wearing green clothes including a hood. Abilities and Skills Oz has trained as a Battle Druid (a rare and unique application of Druidic Magic unique to the Green Vale), that is to say that he can use plants in the midst of combat. He has masterful control of vines which he uses to strike his foes and block attacks. To facilitate this he is proficient in quick chanting. He is no slouch in close combat either. With his wooden sword in hand he often hits home on his opponent.--- Personality Personal History It is known that Ozchara was born sometime during the later half of autumn but the exact date is not currently known. He was brought into the Greenvale Druid Circle and raised by Corail-rae Elumis, alongside his daughter Ashlyn-rae Elumis. Showing promise early on in druidic arts his foster father took him into the circle and began to train him. Years later, after a particularly hard assignment that Oz failed to complete multiple times, he went for an eventful walk in the woods. While working off some steam by walking in the woods, Oz got lost. Wandering in the forest Oz literally stumbled upon a peculiar patch of secluded yellow flowers. (They look like sunflowers except with only six large petals instead of many petals.) Looking around Oz appeared to have landed in the middle of the patch of flowers. After a moment of rustling Oz was launched a few meters away as the flower he landed on righted itself. As if the scene wasn't strange enough the large yellow flower then begins to speak, "What's the big idea?" - The flower was a much larger version of the other flowers in the area, only this one has a face. "You dare trample the great Viridis?" After explaining the situation, Oz and Viridis talked for what felt like hours. It seemed that the flower had been in deep slumber for quite a long time. Viridis explained that after his used most of his Magic to protect the forest from a large Keeper attack, Viridis created a barrier woven together from spells and seals designed to protect and hide him while he recovered his strength. "It is clear that the world has changed so very much while I was asleep." Then he turned to Oz and said "I think we can help each other little Oz." Oz asked "What do you mean?" "How does the mortal saying go? You my back I scratch your back?" stated Viridis. "You help me learn of the changes that took place while I slept and I help you with the controlling the plants magic thing." Oz bolts up, "Really!? You can do that!?" Viridis laughed "Yes, I used to command the whole forest, it has gotten so large now..." he trailed off. "So, How does this work?" asked Oz. "Simple, we swear an Oath on our Souls and the Magic will take care of the rest!" affirmed Viridis. After swearing the oath Oz suddenly felt flush and everything started to spin around him. As Oz fell to the ground he heard Viridis say "Well you didn't pass out immediately, that's a good sign. Remember as long as our pact stands, nature will always respond to your call and I will know what you know it may take some time to get use to." Then everything goes black. Oz wakes still dizzy and the edge of the forest just outside of the village, not sure if anything that happened was real. with renewed vigor Oz runs back to the training hall to try the test again, having a good feeling about it this time. After taking the test again Oz manages to pass the assignment and continues to study and eventually gets a recommendation to join the Battle Druids. More years pass until Oz's mentor and adoptive father, Corail-Rae Elumis passes away. With Corail gone Oz and Ashlyn were by themselves. Not long after, a rumor of a strange Elf hanging around the edge of the forest. Category:Player Characters Category:Elf Category:Druid Category:The Party (B)